Izuku, Meet Izuku
by KobeNiku
Summary: The land of dreams, a wonderful yet mysterious place where the impossible is possible and fiction becomes fact and vice-versa. While the rest of Japan sleeps soundly, one Izuku Midoriya risks losing his sanity as he meets Izuku Midoriya. Will he be able to remain sane as he listens to the other's tale about Izuku, Izuku and Izuku?


The realm of dreams; a strange and mysterious place where the real became unreal and fact became falsehood, where nothing was what it seemed, and everything was what it seemed. On this particular night, the clock struck 12. The residents of this household tossed and turned in peace, they consciousness locked away in this wonderful realm.

However, for young Izuku Midoriya, peace could not be found in his contorted expressions and fidgety movements in bed. The realm had offered something else in store for him…

* * *

"Where am I?" Izuku wondered aloud as he stood in the white expanse. The classroom and his friends suddenly disappeared, leaving him in a void that seemed to stretch forever. Something was not right. This must be a dream. He tried pinching himself.

"Ouch!"

The stinging red welt appeared to glow when he looked at it, but his brow furrowed. 'This isn't right,' he thought. 'I should be awake by now…am I in a state of deep sleep? Lucid dreaming, perhaps?'

"Whoa, who are you?!" a voice exclaimed from behind him, causing him to yelp as he jumped in fright.

He snapped around with wide eyes that grew more as he saw the person. "W-w-who are _you_?!" he asked, pointing a shaking, accusing finger. The person had green messy hair, bright green eyes and wore something that looked like his poor attempt at dressing up as his idol, All Might. It sent shivers down his back.

"I'm Izuku Midoriya!" the odd person replied, tilting his head. "What's your name?"

The gears in his mind churned and ground to a halt at the same time. That couldn't be right. That's his name! There couldn't possibly be two of him, right? Swallowing a mouthful of saliva, he stammered a reply, "I-Izuku M-Midoriya…?"

"Wahaha!" boomed the other Izuku, unnerving Izuku. "Hello, to you too then, Izuku Midoriya!" He then extended his hand, motioning for a handshake. "I'm the son of All Might and I'm the top of my class in U.A!" he said while maintaining a firm grip on Izuku's limp arm.

"O-okaay?" Izuku blurted out, too confused to begin questioning anything. He swore that he could feel his arm threatening to be torn off by the intense handshaking.

"You seem like a nice fellow!" laughed the boisterous Izuku. "I should introduce you to my girlfriends sometime! They'd love to talk to a kind man like you!"

No sound other than the loud voice of this loud Izuku existed in the white void but the rapid cracking of his mental state drowned out Izuku's ears. "Eh?" he blurted but that single word embodied everything that he wanted to convey from his mind.

How can his mentor also be his father? Top of the class? _Having more than one girlfriend?!_ Talking to one girl seemed like a miracle to him! How could Izuku be that popular? This didn't make any sense at all.

Not pausing to give him time to think this through, the other Izuku rambled on, still shaking his hand.

"Now that I think of it, you're kind of like my sister, Izuku Midori!"

What?

"Yeah, you are like her!" he exclaimed with a wide grin. "She's my twin sister! Like you, she's pretty shy and has little to no self-esteem—"

"Hey!" Izuku protested but, alas, it fell on deaf ears as the other Izuku kept talking.

"No offence, bud!" he said while raising his arms, finally releasing Izuku's hand. "Just making an observation, is all! Anyway, she's just cutest darn thing ever. She's so adorable that even the villains love her! Heck, the other day Shigaraki helped her out with the groceries!"

The cracks that echoed in his ears grew louder.

"I know, right! You must be thinking, ' _Man, what a cute cinnamon bun! This is a smile I must protect at all costs!'_ Don't worry, everyone has the same reaction to her too." The boisterous Izuku swung his arm over Izuku and brought him closer. "To be honest, she only has to worry about this one other guy, though. Real evil-like. Has both All for One and One for All at his disposal."

Sparks fizzled as logical computations could not be done. "Wait, didn't All Might pass down his power to you—"

"His name is Deku, a poor soul brought in by the dastardly villain, All for One, shortly after his mother's death. Brainwashed into thinking that heroes are evil, he is the Ultimate Artificial Human who is also leading his own villain organisation."

The sound of glass sand raining filled the ambience in his head.

"Ok. I think I'll go to bed now," said Izuku while he tried to pry away from the mad Izuku's grasp.

"Hey, come on now!" said the other, pulling him in closer to the point he could feel his breath down his neck. "There's nothing to be afraid of, buddy! My best partner in this fight against evil is none other than the Quirkless Wonder, Midoriya Izuku!"

"What the actual f—"

"With his analytical genius and prowess in the martial arts, he greatly contributes by traversing the city with ease with his spider-like device and parkour over buildings. If need be, he can even don a suit of futuristic armour to soar through the skies and rain justice from the skies—"

"Okay, please stop—"

"And then there's the rumour that he might actually have a Quirk of his own, but he doesn't want to reveal it to anyone because it might jeopardise his Quirkless title. It might be the power to read minds or manipulate energy or avoid death. Who knows? Say, have I told you the good news of how my best pal, Kacchan is finally going to have a baby? He's been trying for years now with the cool-headed Todoroki and—"

" _STOP!"_ yelled Izuku from the top of his lungs. _"NO MORE! NO! I REFUSE TO HEAR ANYMORE MADNESS!"_

"Um…good morning, Deku…?"

"Huh?" he blurted, confused once more as he suddenly saw—and heard—Jirou greet him with a worried wave. Then, he noticed that the world around him had colour again. The TV, the wallpaper, the sofa he fell asleep on; he was in his dorm living room. He also began to notice the blank faces of Uraraka, Kaminari and Iida watching him as they stood behind Jirou.

"We, uh… just wanted to wake you up to tell that, um…, it's time for breakfast," said Kaminari. "So…yeah. See you in the kitchen, I guess."

Before Izuku could explain himself, his four friends slowly turned around and walked away. Thinking about it, he decided against telling them about his dream.

He wouldn't believe it himself if he told it.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Obligatory April Fool's fic is obligatory._**


End file.
